moviehouserock2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 December 2018
14:23-09 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-43 Don't get me wrong, it's pretty cool to be on TV 14:23-43 So all the folks back home can see me 14:23-43 And that I'm livin' it out 14:23-43 All the things I used to dream about 14:23-43 Yeah, it's pretty great, the playin' on a stage 14:23-43 Proud 'cause there ain't an empty seat in the place 14:23-43 But, girl, ever since I met you 14:23-43 I got a whole new perspective 14:23-43 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:23-43 I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:23-43 If I'm gonna be known around the world 14:23-43 I wanna because of you, girl 14:23-43 Nothin' wrong with the center of attention 14:23-43 Long as I'm with you, I don't mind the pictures 14:23-43 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:23-43 Girl, I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:23-43 Famous for lovin' you 14:23-43 Yeah, I hope the first question people ask me 14:23-43 Is "how's your girl and how's your family?" 14:23-43 I could go on and on and on 14:23-43 Talkin' 'bout you for days 14:23-43 You can bet when I hear, "congratulations" 14:23-43 Want it to be because we made it 14:23-43 Another five years 14:23-43 Best thing I got is right here 14:23-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 14:23-47 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-47 <> 14:23-47 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-47 <> 14:23-47 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-47 <> 14:23-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-51 Don't get me wrong, it's pretty cool to be on TV 14:23-51 So all the folks back home can see me 14:23-51 And that I'm livin' it out 14:23-51 All the things I used to dream about 14:23-51 Yeah, it's pretty great, the playin' on a stage 14:23-51 Proud 'cause there ain't an empty seat in the place 14:23-51 But, girl, ever since I met you 14:23-51 I got a whole new perspective 14:23-51 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:23-51 I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:23-51 If I'm gonna be known around the world 14:23-51 I wanna because of you, girl 14:23-51 Nothin' wrong with the center of attention 14:23-51 Long as I'm with you, I don't mind the pictures 14:23-51 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:23-51 Girl, I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:23-51 Famous for lovin' you 14:23-51 Yeah, I hope the first question people ask me 14:23-51 Is "how's your girl and how's your family?" 14:23-51 I could go on and on and on 14:23-51 Talkin' 'bout you for days 14:23-51 You can bet when I hear, "congratulations" 14:23-51 Want it to be because we made it 14:23-51 Another five years 14:23-51 Best thing I got is right here 14:23-52 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:23-53 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-53 <> 14:23-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 14:23-54 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-54 <> 14:23-54 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-54 <> 14:23-54 <> You do not have the chatmoderator permission which is required to kick/ban a user. 14:23-54 <> 14:23-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 14:24-01 Don't get me wrong, it's pretty cool to be on TV 14:24-01 So all the folks back home can see me 14:24-01 And that I'm livin' it out 14:24-01 All the things I used to dream about 14:24-01 Yeah, it's pretty great, the playin' on a stage 14:24-01 Proud 'cause there ain't an empty seat in the place 14:24-01 But, girl, ever since I met you 14:24-01 I got a whole new perspective 14:24-01 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:24-01 I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:24-01 If I'm gonna be known around the world 14:24-01 I wanna because of you, girl 14:24-01 Nothin' wrong with the center of attention 14:24-01 Long as I'm with you, I don't mind the pictures 14:24-01 If I'm gonna be famous for somethin' 14:24-01 Girl, I wanna be famous for lovin' you 14:24-01 Famous for lovin' you 14:24-01 Yeah, I hope the first question people ask me 14:24-01 Is "how's your girl and how's your family?" 14:24-01 I could go on and on and on 14:24-01 Talkin' 'bout you for days 14:24-01 You can bet when I hear, "congratulations" 14:24-01 Want it to be because we made it 14:24-01 Another five years 14:24-01 Best thing I got is right here 14:24-01 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 14:24-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 14:24-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 14:24-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 14:24-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 14:24-03 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 14:24-31 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 14:24-32 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 14:24-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-49 Legit jojo you're the one who's literally drawing attention to yourself 23:00-54 omg we are all going to get mugged 23:00-54 How many bots does this wiki need ? 23:00-55 no one is fucken calling you an alt anymore 23:00-56 move on 23:00-58 (moon)man (moon)man can't you see 23:00-58 (mario)s and (ba)s need to hang from trees 23:01-11 stop making fun of jojo 23:01-11 we have 2 bots 23:01-18 hehe jojo is gey 23:01-19 hey be nice 23:01-25 lol 23:01-25 he did nothing to you 23:01-31 I am confused, what are we talking about? 23:01-33 all he did was make another wiki so yeh 23:01-36 O_o 23:01-41 Idk @jojo 23:01-41 i am lucy 23:01-45 I'm so glad nobody knows what my message means 23:01-51 okay 23:01-52 what message 23:01-54 Hi lucy! O/ 23:01-55 well I know 23:01-56 I feel like nobody even knows what Club SpongeBob Wiki is! 23:01-57 coco is gay 23:01-57 doru is gay 23:01-57 akumi is lesbien 23:01-57 jojo is a lesbien gey 23:01-57 lucy bot is gay 23:01-57 morgan is a lesbien gey too 23:01-57 korra is gey 23:01-57 voca is a bi 23:02-10 Did you hear me? 23:02-15 Because nobody does, JoJO 23:02-16 Im a male 23:02-16 well spong note if u put that too much the bot will ban u 23:02-27 How do you know I'm not lesben 23:02-27 Morgan knows 23:02-29 Coco knows. 23:02-37 Why are you accusing me again? 23:02-39 I'm bisexual! >:3 23:02-43 no one is gay or lesbien unless they say so 23:02-50 About Club SpongeBob 23:02-53 I'm straight! >:3 23:02-54 stop accusing Jojo 23:02-55 doru is not lesbien as he is not a str8 male 23:02-59 This isn't even Club SpongeBob! 23:03-00 club spongbob is going to be better soon 23:03-02 Im straight to 23:03-17 JoJo, Morgan, and Koa. The three amigos. 23:03-21 i am straight and like girls 23:03-30 Thanks... 23:03-33 you luv jojo 23:03-35 siwa 23:03-39 I used to be straight. 23:03-42 girls are fucken awsome 23:03-47 like my icon 23:03-48 yeh 23:03-48 Tru af 23:03-56 omg would not be suprised if korra said cococpuff2018 and JoJoMKWUTeam are fuck buddies 23:03-59 Not really possible, Toby. 23:03-59 Orientations cannot change, proven fact. 23:04-05 ? 23:04-07 I am confused 23:04-07 i think koa might be gay for jojoi 23:04-15 You were always gey just in denial 23:04-20 Um wat 23:04-22 Hm, I'm inclined to disagree, Korra 23:04-23 omg u prob think we are fuck buddies 23:04-26 Though people can just get curious 23:04-27 What do u mean korra? 23:04-37 It is a proven fact, Doru! 23:04-37 Google it. 23:04-42 I agree that all Club SpongeBob users are Internet Buddies to me. 23:04-45 >fuck buddies 23:04-50 I think it's also related to bad experiences that traumatizes people into not wanting to get into a same or opposite sex relationship 23:04-59 fair point actually 23:05-04 Yup I am going back. 23:05-16 Back to community... 23:05-30 Sexuality isn't something really well-defined, so it's pretty hard to measure and see how it changes lol 23:05-30 Or c...s...b... 23:05-47 I went from liking just girls, to liking both genders 23:05-48 i think everyone really is pans 23:05-58 Everyone ican/i be pan 23:06-03 but y tho 23:06-07 Let me say, what is this wiki about 23:06-08 It must be so liberating 23:06-15 everyone is so pan and bi 23:06-16 This wiki is about discussing sexual orientations 23:06-23 Tru 23:06-24 Im hetro 23:06-25 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has joined the chat ~ 23:06-25 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has left the chat ~ 23:06-27 Hetro 23:06-28 Lol 23:06-34 i am back omg 23:06-40 Sad 23:06-41 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has joined the chat ~ 23:06-42 I'm already tracer though, Morgan. 23:06-52 It's about TV shows and Movies. 23:06-54 You're a Hanzo main, Korra 23:06-55 We all know taht 23:06-56 what 23:06-57 that* 23:07-12 Taht. Lol 23:07-14 once i made a page on this wiki called thekorrafantic show 23:07-15 I wanna be widowmaker 23:07-19 Club SpongeBob, your other stuff, and TV Shows and Movies have nothing to with this! 23:07-23 I'm already widowmaker 23:07-26 akumi u dont get anymore rights here 23:07-32 Sad 23:07-34 LMFAO 23:07-35 Windows Movie Maker 23:07-43 WMM 23:07-44 yep she can never kick me again 23:07-45 windows xp 23:07-46 F 23:07-48 WAM 23:07-50 Windows Live Movie Maker 23:07-51 u 23:07-52 n 23:07-53 I'll be bastion 23:07-56 korra is amazing 23:08-04 jojo can u respond to my dm 23:08-04 F 23:08-06 and has done amazing things 23:08-06 U 23:08-07 N 23:08-10 OK 23:08-13 F is for 23:08-15 what u about to say morgan 23:08-16 friends 23:08-16 i am talking about Korra from The Legend of Korra 23:08-20 who do stuff together 23:08-27 lol 23:08-28 RAM = random access memory 23:08-38 JOJO will u reply to my dm 23:08-45 omg your crush is here 23:08-45 JOJO will u reply to my dm 23:08-47 jojo siwa 23:08-50 DM? 23:08-55 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:09-01 Seems KGB has found himself a new man. 23:09-04 jojo is becoming chat mod wtf 23:09-06 Hot 23:09-10 HOT 23:09-14 Hot 23:09-20 you didn't send PM. 23:09-23 omg we all getting mugged now 23:09-25 omg gays 23:09-28 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:09-35 Welcome MG! 23:09-40 Welcome, TKF 23:09-47 okay i messaged u again 23:09-50 Look, 23:09-53 Worked! 23:09-53 23:09-55 Welcome, TLR! 23:09-59 Let's try to take this wiki seriously for 10 minutes 23:10-05 No u 23:10-16 No u doesn't make sense. 23:10-21 okay ' 23:10-23 same 23:10-25 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has left the chat ~ 23:10-27 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has joined the chat ~ 23:10-34 Mod... 23:10-35 omg look on the side yall 23:10-36 Seems like JoJo is a mod 23:10-38 no u, jojo 23:10-40 O_O 23:10-47 I see Koa has a CRUSH 23:10-47 what 23:10-53 on JoJoMKWUTeam 23:10-53 he is not my bf 23:10-53 Um what is happening 23:10-58 Mod....... 23:11-01 stop spong i like girls only 23:11-08 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:11-12 omg so u hate guys 23:11-15 SpongeBob vs Sandy 23:11-16 SEXIST 23:11-17 Spong likes girls too omg 23:11-18 XD 23:11-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 23:11-29 we dont hate we boyz like girls 23:11-44 spongebob vs king kong 23:11-56 omg now me and Jojo and fuck buddies korra 23:12-04 LOL 23:12-12 omg stop saying that he's your _ buddy 23:12-12 What the fuck. 23:12-14 what 23:12-14 what 23:12-16 Fuck buddies 23:12-19 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-19 Oh No 23:12-21 That's the requirement for being a mod 23:12-23 So... 23:12-26 since Akumi used to be a mod 23:12-29 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:12-30 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:12-38 she kicked me off the chat none stop for no reason 23:12-39 JoJo siwa looks like an 11 year old and KGB thinks she's hot 23:12-42 OH 23:12-46 So you don't like being fucked, Koa 23:12-50 JoJo Siwa is a ripoff XD 23:12-50 But you like fucking 23:12-52 How's that for a change 23:12-54 yeh jojo siwa is hot 23:12-56 Im like almost 17 so what? 23:13-02 Sure 23:13-05 Suuure 23:13-07 You are 16?! 23:13-09 ssmallc="transparent"Test 23:13-15 JoJosiwa looks so young omg 23:13-15 what fantic 23:13-21 like some 5th grader or something 23:13-32 okay 23:13-38 c="transparent"fuck K o a 23:13-40 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 23:13-43 she is in like 9th and she is around my age 23:13-47 smallc="transparent"Test 23:13-49 23:13-49 23:13-56 what 23:13-59 23:13-59 23:13-59 23:13-59 23:13-59 23:14-07 What happened to the messages! 23:14-14 They are broken! 23:14-18 23:14-18 23:14-18 23:14-20 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has left the chat ~ 23:14-22 ~ JoJoMKWUTeam has joined the chat ~ 23:14-23 23:14-23 23:14-23 23:14-23 23:14-23 23:14-23 23:14-24 i am finding a wierd account 23:14-34 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mendes2_and_Sophiedp_are_fck_buddies 23:14-36 What's going on to chat... 23:14-40 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 23:14-41 lmfao 23:14-50 what 23:14-54 So that's where Koa got it from 23:14-54 Coco puff can you respond to my dms 23:15-04 omg 23:15-04 yes soory 23:15-05 What the fuck. 23:15-06 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 23:15-07 koa is west heater 23:15-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:15-14 You two are exactly alike. @Koa @Morgan 23:15-21 can u resend it please 23:15-23 MORGAN KOA 23:15-26 morgan is a SOCK 23:15-27 omg 23:15-27 OK, I am making SpongeBob/Sandy: The Movie on Club SpongeBob Fanon! 23:15-30 smallc="transparent"hell yeh 23:15-31 stop we are just freainds 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-35 23:15-42 morgan just resend it to me